1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses, devices, and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to an image photographing apparatus, a strobe device connected thereto, and a method for photographing an image thereof, and more specifically, to an image photographing apparatus which determines whether or not to use a diffusing plate arranged on a front of a strobe emitter, by utilizing at least one of photographed image and photographing mode, a strobe device connected to the image photographing apparatus, and a method of photographing an image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image photographing apparatus photographs an image having bright light and less noise even in a dark environment by utilizing a strobe device. However, because the lights of the strobe device are straightforward, some lights may be reflected to generate strong effects on the image. Thus, an image pixel may be lost to dim, a rear wall of the object may have a shadow, or red dots may happen. Specifically, such problems may happen notably if the object is photographed in a short distance.
To solve the problems, conventional methods may be used to diffuse the strobe lights by arranging a diffusing plate on a front of the strobe device. However, a reaching distance of the strobe lights toward a vertical direction from the front is shortened to diffuse the lights. Thus, if the diffusing plate is arranged on the front of the strobe device, the problem arises in which brightness may not be secured when particularly photographing an object placed at a remote distance from the apparatus.
Also, in the conventional methods, it is necessary for a user to manually detach or attach the diffusing plate. However, because the conventional diffusing plate is physically attached or detached according to its usage, that is, because the conventional diffusing plate is attached for use and is detached for non-use, a user has to carry the diffusing plate inconveniently. Further, the effectiveness of using the strobes may decrease if the user is a less-experienced photographer.